


Let's Talk

by Ljparis



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 5 Things, 5+1 Things, Conversations, Gen, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljparis/pseuds/Ljparis
Summary: On board the Falcon with who's left of the Resistance, Rey tries to figure out where she's needed.OR: Five conversations Rey has on the Falcon, and one she doesn't have.





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainydayadvocate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainydayadvocate/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

Rey wasn't used to having so many people on board the Falcon, even if this - what was left of the Resistance - wasn't very many people at all. It was still stifling, all of these conversations happening, drifting in and out of earshot. Even coming back from Ach-To with families of nesting porgs hadn't prepared her for this onslaught of other people in the space she had begun to consider hers. (She knew it wasn't hers, not really - thinking of the Falcon's as Han Solo's or, at least now, as Chewie's.)

It was at once hopeful and devastating to realize that she was at the center of the Resistance, right back where she knew she needed to be. Devastating because this was all that was left; hopeful because she was now a part of it. It was what it was, and she would do whatever was asked of her.

**_Poe_ **

Anyone who knew Poe Dameron knew he wasn't great at keeping his thoughts and emotions to himself. But Rey, the girl - woman, really - that Finn couldn't shut up about didn't know that about him yet. Poe felt like he knew her, even though he'd just met her. There was something about her that pulled him toward her, something dynamic - maybe it was the Force? - that made him seek her out as the Falcon left Crait and headed to parts unknown.

"Rey," he said, softly so as not to startle her, when he found her down in one of the ship's electrical bays, pulling apart wires and putting them back together again. When she looked up at him and smiled, he smiled back. He dropped to sit on the floor, legs dangling down to where she was standing. "Hey. How are you doing?"

She turned back to what she was working on before answering. "I'm fine. Just looking for something to do. I can't sit around and wait for - whatever it is we're doing." Rey lifted her head again and looked at him. "What _are_ we doing?"

He wasn't in charge, not really. General Leia was. And yet, Poe realized that someone like Rey, and some of the others, had started to look to him for their guidance, their orders. Even the general had deferred to him. He preferred not to think too far into that. "Right now," he said, "we're looking for somewhere safe to go. Somewhere with Resistance sympathizers. We don't want to all get tossed in prison or executed."

Rey nodded. "Right, that makes sense." Her mind was racing. She worried that her presence here would lead Kylo Ren and his First Order right to them, though it occurred to her that the same could be said about Leia's presence. "Do we have any places in mind?"

"A few," Poe answered.

She finished what she was working on and rubbed her hands on her legs as she turned to face him. "What can I do to help?"

He almost told her that he didn't need anything, that they didn't, at least not yet. But he suspected that wasn't something she wanted to hear. "Just what you're doing already," Poe told her. "You know this ship better than anyone else at this point. You can make sure we get to wherever we're going in one piece."

Rey reached up to rub the side of her neck, leaving a streak of grease there, just under her hairline. She nodded a few times. "All right. I can do that. Thank you."

**_Finn_ **

It took a while, but Rey and Finn finally managed to be alone together. He enveloped her in his arms, tucked her head under his chin, and breathed in deeply. "I've been so worried about you," he said.

"I'm fine," she said, not pulling back. She enjoyed the closeness, felt more connected to him than anyone else. In a positive way, a way that made her smile too brightly. "I'm even in one piece." She pulled back, slightly, to look at him. "You recovered? You're all right?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah. I woke up and was fine. The only thing missing was you."

She felt heat rush to her face and covered it with a smile that made her cheeks hurt. "What's next for us, do you think?"

He scratched the his jaw and shrugged a little. "I guess the Resistance could use us, huh? Might as well stick around, see what we can do."

Rey rubbed his shoulder. "Perfect," she said, then stepped forward to hug him again. "That sounds perfect."

**_Leia_ **

Rey knew the General was tired. She had lost so much, more than Rey even had realized when she'd arrived here. And though they'd already spoken, briefly, the general relaying such grace and strength and hope amid so much loss, Rey realized she was avoiding her. Avoiding her because of how she failed with Ben, failed with Luke, and failed _for_ Leia. 

She found her in the captain's quarters, leaning heavily on her cane in the middle of the dingy room, her back to the door. "I'm sorry I couldn't get through to him," Rey said quietly from the doorway. Leia didn't turn toward her, but her head tilted, just enough for Rey to know that she was heard. Rey wasn't sure who she was talking about, and she realized maybe it didn't matter. Either Ben or Luke fit. She was truly sorry she couldn't get through to either of them.

"You did everything you could," Leia replied after a long moment of still and silent air between them.

"It wasn't enough," Rey said, the words rushed together.

Leia turned to face her, her eyes dark, frowning. "Sometimes it never is."

**_Luke_ **

The last person Rey thought she'd be talking to on the Falcon was Luke Skywalker. Not only because she had felt him fade into the Force. She didn't know much about that part of the Force, but she knew enough to know that it was possible to converse with people who had gone before. 

But that wasn't why she didn't expect to talk to him. It was the fact that their relationship was tempestuous at best and nonexistent at worst.

So when she heard her name spoken behind her when she was sitting alone in the aft gun turret, away from everyone else, she expected to see Finn or Poe or someone else. Not Luke Skywalker.

"I'm not going to apologize," he said right from the off.

Rey didn't move from where she was sitting, arms crossed over her stomach. She said nothing.

"I have nothing to apologize for."

After a moment of silence, Rey looked up at him. "Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?"

Luke's face shimmered, and she could see the Falcon's bulkhead through it. He wasn't like a holoimage, or even like a physical projection of a person. No, it was as though he were here in front of her only not at all. She had to focus on him, and Rey wondered if that was because she had to draw on the Force to see him as much as he was a part of it.

"You're going to be all right, kid," he told her quietly.

She lifted her chin and nodded. "I know."

**_Ben_ **

When she closed her eyes, she felt him pressing in against him, seeking the access that he had before. Access that she was going to deny him now. Even though it made her head throb, her temples pound, and her chest tighten until it wasn't easy to breathe.

Rey didn't want to talk to him. She never wanted to talk to him again, and if that were possible, she'd be satisfied. She knew it wasn't though, knew as well as she knew where she was and why she was here, that there would come a time when she would need to face Kylo Ren again. Until then, when she didn't have a choice, she wasn't going to talk to him. 

Eventually, she thought, shutting him out would be easier. Eventually, she would be able to fall asleep without worrying whether he'd appear in front of her the moment she closed her eyes.

For now, as she curled into herself on the bunk, shivering slightly as the sounds of everyone else outside of the cabin door filtered in at her, she would keep herself closed off from him. She had enough people here whom she wanted to talk to. She didn't want to talk to the one person she needed to ignore.

**_Rose_ **

Sometimes Rey watched Finn watch the girl, Rose, sleep. He was worried about her, even if he didn't say so explicitly. Everyone was worried about her, though no one really talked about her or what she did. Rey figured it must have been something big, like Rose was some hero to everyone else.

Once she heard that Rose was awake and responsive, Rey felt the palpable shift in mood of everyone on board, most especially in Finn. She let everyone else go in and out of the bunk room where Rose was recovering. She hovered next to the door once after she saw Finn leave, and she knew no one else was inside.

After a moment, Rey stuck her head in. "Rose?"

Rose looked up, confused for a brief moment before she smiled. "You're Rey, aren't you?"

She nodded. "I am. And you're Rose."

A bright smile settled onto Rose's face. "Finn talks about you all the time. I feel like I know you already."

Rey swallowed. Because she barely knew anything about this other woman. "How are you feeling?" she asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. She folded her hands together awkwardly in front of her.

"Just glad to be alive," Rose said.

Rey smiled. "Well, I'll let you rest. I just wanted to say hello and introduce myself, officially."

Rose sat up a little bit, pulling a face as she did so but the moment passed. "Actually, I wouldn't mind the company, if you don't mind. Everyone keeps saying I need to sleep but I've been asleep. I'm not really tired right now."

She moved over to sit on the stool that had been nudged into place near the bunk. "All right," Rey said, "I can do that."


End file.
